vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Wardship Armor Guide
See also Celestine Ward Armor Note: much of this article was written prior to Vanguard: Saga of Heroes move to the "freemium" model. Most (if not all) of the armors in this class are marked as '''Gold Membership Required'.'' Introduction Celestine Ward armor and weapon is a full set of class-specific armors and weapons that can be attained by farming in the two dungeons, Vol Tuniel and Thelaseen. The guide provides a clear overview of how to obtain your Wardship armor, what type of mobs to farm or areas to look in. Faction Faction is required to unlock the catalyst which let you combine armor pieces and also to get the weapons quest. Gaining Faction The faction can be attained by completing quests in the area, killing mobs or by handing in runes. *Tier 1 runes gives 100 faction *Tier 2 runes gives 250 faction *Tier 3 runes gives 500 faction You can also complete the quest Fungus Spores gained from Eldernia at Recondite Threshold. Catalyst and Quest Requirements The catalysts (free) and weapon quest can be obtained from Thorian Glowban in Wardship of the Sleeping Moon. He's stands outside on the southeastern side of the building. Armor Drops Any armor piece can drop off any mob in the zone, however a higher drop rate and tier can be found deeper within the dungeons e.g. Vol Tuniel Throne room or the Thelaseen Towers. *Keep any armor pieces that you don't need as you can turn them into motes needed for the quest to upgrade your Wardship weapon. Candles Drops All candles can drop from any mob. Unlike Runes, Candles can be traded. Rune Drops Runes drop from named mobs only and combined with the soulbound status they are the most difficult to obtain. Any named mob in the Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Ruins of Vol Tuniel, Thelaseen or the dungeons will drop one or more runes. | | |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center;"| Tier 3 |- |Eltha | | Lost Soul | Bloodtail Ruulsh | Dreadwing | OORBOR | Lathelas the Lost | Reshak the Herald |- |Zalge | | |Ayl Elgyre | YALSYL VONALYS | Llyn Elgyre | HIGHLORD SHO'DAR | Emissary N'Vind |} Tome Locations Tomes are found both outside the two dungeons in the various ruins and inside Vol Tuniel and Thelaseen. Unlike Runes, Tomes can be traded. Light Armor Reagents Medium Armor Reagents Heavy Armor Reagents Creating the Armor Once you have all four materials for the armor, you need to head to Ancient Ritual Stone of Leth Verael located in the Thelaseen chunk. *The Ancient Ritual Stone is guarded by 3 Ancient Constructs which are 3-dots and level 35. They can, however, be single pulled. Kiting or being high level is adviced as they pack a punch. *Clear 2 of the Ancient Constructs and turn in your reagents for your armor piece(s) Armor sets *Bard - Elrethalon's Armor *Blood Mage - Azzuri's Armor *Cleric - Lluain's Armor *Disciple - Auraki's Armor *Dread Knight - Karrakis's Armor *Druid- Aiea's Armor *Monk - Drane's Armor *Necromancer - Villian's Armor *Paladin- Kullom's Armor *Psionicist - Obin's Armor *Ranger - Lorielle's Armor *Rogue - Migenzo's Armor *Shaman - Moogalak's Armor *Sorcerer - Svifwin's Armor *Warrior - Leauven's Armor Weapons Ancient Weapons of Leth Vurael Once you have 13k faction and adventuring level 38, you will be able to get the Ancient Weapons of Leth Verael quest that requires you to kill 5 nameds in Vol Tuniel and Thelaseen *You can kill the same named more than once for updates. Rewards Once you have killed the 10 leaders of Vol Tuniel and Thelaseen you can turn in the quest for your reward. *Ancient Longbow of Leth Varael *Ancient Shortbow of Leth Varael *Varaelian Orb of Annihilation *Varaelian Orb of Healing *Varaelian Orb of the Moon and Stars *Ancient Shield of Leth Varael Upgrading your Weapon Once you have your Ancients Weapon of Leth Verael you can upgrade it. You need the following materials: * 300 Motes - Gained from turning in armor parts at the Thorian Glowban. ** T1 Armor: Gives 5 motes. ** T2 Armor: Gives 15 motes. ** T3 Armor: Gives 30 motes. * A Perfect Catalyst. * Your newly gained weapon. * Each of the following;Kel, Sar, Eltha, Zalge, Quel and Vurm All the materials are then turned in at the Ancient Ritual Stone in the Thelaseen chunk. Rewards *Rylsca, Anari's Wrath Category:Guides Category:Dungeon Guides Category:Celestine Ward Armor